Baby, I'm Sorry
by lynnr5
Summary: ONE-SHOT/ "Please," she whispered, "if I'm ever that dumb again, just kiss me. Kiss away all my dumb thoughts."


**A/N: This is just a quick one-shot I wanted to write. I do't know his or her name, but there was a guest that came up with the idea of the story, so thank you(: **

**I don't own Half a Heart by One Direction.**

* * *

"Hey, babe," Austin said, walking into the practice room where his girlfriend, Ally sat.

"Hey, Austin. Come here, I missed you," she told him, waving her finger for him to join her in the chair.

He walked over to the chair, helping her up, then sitting back down with her on her lap. She gave him a light kiss on his lips while he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I love you, baby," he whispered into her ear, giving her a light kiss on her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "I'm glad you love me for me. You mean so much to me."

"Yeah, some guys take advantage of girls and the girls are just toys that we don't really appreciate. They're usually just for the sex," he told her. "Just to give us pleasure."

"Wait," she said, angerly, jumping off his lap, "are you saying I'm just your girl toy and you don't have any appreciation for me?" she yelled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes at any second.

"No, no, Ally. That's not what I meant. I love you," he argued, walking towards her. His hands met her waist and tried to give her a kiss, but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me," she yelled back, moving away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"But Ally-"

"No, just go," she growled, pointing towards the door.

"Whatever," he muttered, walking out.

But he loved her. He loved her so much.

* * *

Ally sat in her room, phone in one hand, waiting for Austin to text her back. She was mad at him, yes, but her heart craved for him. She'd been crying all night and all day.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Ally. This is Jessica, your manager."

"Oh, hi! What's up?" she asked.

"Well, we heard about your fight with Austin. I'm sorry, by the way. Anyways, Hunter Anderson just had a fight with his girlfriend. He wants to do a duet with you."

"Oh my God, that's awesome! When do I need to be ready?" she asked anxiously.

"Be at the studio in thirty minutes," she told Ally. "Bye for now."

"Bye, be over soon," she said before hanging up.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Hunter Anderson. And you must be Ally Dawson," he greeted with a cute grin. _No, Ally. You're still dating Austin._

"Yes, that's me. It's a huge pleasure meeting you be the way," she replied, sticking out her hand which he kindly shook.

"You too. Now, I know you usually write your songs, but I've written a song about losing your partner," he told her, taking the song lyrics from his back pocket.

"Here, read them before we record them in the studio," he said, handing the crinkled piece of paper to her.

"Wow, these are amazing. This really does connect with how I feel right now," she said. Her heart shattered when she imagined what had gone down between her and Austin yesterday.

"Thanks. You think you're ready?" he asked, pointing towards the recording booth.

She nodded, following him into the booth. "I'm ready."

They gave the man who worked the booth a thumbs up and he started the recording.

**Hunter:**

_So your friend's been telling me  
You've been sleeping with my sweater  
And that you can't stop missing me  
Bet my friend's been telling you  
I'm not doing much better  
'Cause I'm missing half of me_

**Both:**

_And being here without you_  
_Is like I'm waking up to_  
_Only half a blue sky_  
_Kinda there - but not quite_  
_I'm walking 'round with just one shoe_  
_I'm half a heart without you_  
_I'm half a man at best_  
_With half an arrow in my chest_  
_I miss everything we do_  
_I'm half a heart without you_  
_**  
**_**Ally:**

_Forget all we said that night_  
_No, it doesn't even matter_  
_'Cause we both got split in two_  
**  
Hunter:**

_If you could spare an hour or so  
We'll go for lunch down by the river  
We can really talk it through_

**Ally:**_  
_

_And being here without you_  
_It's like I'm waking up to**  
**_

**Both:**

Only half a blue sky  
Kinda there - but not quite  
I'm walking around with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
I'm half a man - at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
'Cause I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you

**Hunter:**

_I'm half a heart without you  
I'm half a heart without_ you

**Ally:**

_Though I try to getcha out of my head_  
_The truth is I got lost without you_  
_And since then I've been waking up to_  
**  
Both:**

_Only half a blue sky (only half the blue sky)_  
_Kinda there - but not quite_  
_I'm walking around with just one shoe_  
_I'm half a heart without you_  
_I'm half a man at best (half a man at best)_  
_With half an arrow in my chest_  
_I miss everything we do_  
_I'm half a heart without you_  
**  
**

**Hunter:**

_Without you  
Without you  
Half a heart without you  
Without you  
Without_ you

**Both:**

_I'm half a heart without you_

"You did good," Hunter told Ally, giving her another grin.

"You too," she told him, smiling back. "You too."

* * *

Austin's POV-

"I fucked up," he yelled at nothing, "I fucked up so bad." There was no denying that Austin was crying. It had only been a day, and they never actually broke up, but Ally was bound to break up with his ass any day.

He turned on the radio, trying to get his mind off of things. It was a duet. Some girl and some guy. Wait... that some girl sounded like Ally.

_I'm half a heart without you... _she sang beautifully.

His frown turned to a grin. She missed him, and he needed to apologize to his amazing girlfriend.

He drove to Sonic Boom, quickly running up the stairs with the roses he had bought earlier. Well, he had wanted to apologize earlier, but he was too nervous. Guess that song really was a hint.

"Austin?" she asked nervously, opening the door.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am," he whispered, handing her the flowers. "I love you so much. You are definitely not just a toy to me. You mean so much to me."

She took the flowers, and invited him inside the room, setting the flowers on the piano. "I know, and I'm sorry. I love you, too. I'm dumb to think you would actually use me as a toy. You're too sweet of a guy to do that," she whispered, smiling up at him.

He hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "I heard your song. If I didn't, I probably would be way less confident to say sorry," he whispered against her hair.

"I hope you know I meant every word I sang, even though I didn't write it. I meant nothing I said to you in the practice room yesterday. I love you," she whispered against his chest. "I love you so much."

"Come here, give me a kiss," he whispered, helping her onto her tiptoes, which then she kissed him. It felt so good for his lips to be on hers again. He missed them, and her so much.

"Please," she whispered, "if I'm ever that dumb again, just kiss me. Kiss away all the dumbness."

He nodded, chuckling. "I will, babe, I will."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews!**


End file.
